Angra Mainyu
This page contains information about Avenger in Fate/Another. Innates Night Transfiguration *'Type:' Self Modification *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' 50 *'Health Cost:' 75 **''Teleports Avenger to the targeted location. Can only be used during the night.'' **'Range:' 700 **'Cooldown:' 3 seconds **'Upgrade:' Strengthened Night Transfiguration (Increases HP and Mana cost to 100, increases range to 1000, removes cooldown) **''Additional Information: ''In Capture the Flag Game Mode, when Avenger has taken his opponent team's flag, this skill will be disabled. Skills Level 6 refers to Nightmare's additional level. Murderous Instinct *'Type:' Self Enhancement *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Increases Avenger's attack, gives Avenger a chance to stun his target for 1 second on hit and increases Avenger's mana regen.'' ***Lv 1: +8% attack, 5% chance to stun. +'8' mana regen per second. ***Lv 2: +16% attack, 10% chance to stun. +'16' mana regen per second. ***Lv 3: +24% attack, 15% chance to stun. +'24' mana regen per second. ***Lv 4: +32% attack, 20% chance to stun. +'32' mana regen per second. ***Lv 5: +40% attack, 25% chance to stun. +'40' mana regen per second. ***Lv 6: +48% attack, 30% chance to stun. +'48' mana regen per second. **'Duration:' 8 seconds **'Cooldown:' 16 seconds Tawrich and Zarich *'Type:' Technique *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Avenger uses his twin daggers to attack dealing damage, reducing attack and movement speed and rendering the target unable to use abilities for (0.5+0.5xSkill Level) seconds.'' ***Lv 1: 50x6 damage, -'20%' attack speed for 1''' second. ***Lv 2: '''60x6 damage, -'40%' attack speed for 1.5 seconds. ***Lv 3: 70x6 damage, -'60%' attack speed for 2''' seconds. ***Lv 4: '''80x6 damage, -'80%' attack speed for 2.5 seconds. ***Lv 5: 90x6 damage, -'100%' attack speed for 3''' seconds. ***Lv 6: '''100x6 damage, -'100%' attack speed for 3.5 seconds. **'Slow:' 50% **'Cooldown:' 12 seconds True Form *'Type:' Self Modification *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Avenger metamorphoses into his true form, gaining additional health and three new abilities while losing Walk of Darkness and Tawrich Zarich. Increases Avenger's movement and attack speed.'' ***Lv 1: 300 additional health, +5% movement speed, +10% attack speed ***Lv 2: 400 additional health, +10% movement speed, +20% attack speed ***Lv 3: 500 additional health, +15% movement speed, +30% attack speed ***Lv 4: 600 additional health, +20% movement speed, +40% attack speed ***Lv 5: 700 additional health, +25% movement speed, +50% attack speed ***Lv 6: 800 additional health, +30% movement speed, +60% attack speed **'Duration:' 10/12/14/16/18 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Special: '''Avenger gains Unlimited Remains, Curse of Blood: Life Swap and Dust Explosion. **'Additional Details:' Because of the way this ability is coded, it is possible for Avenger to dodge a stun, or walk after the timer in Deathmatch mode expires by triggering this ability right before the stun hits, or right before the timer expires. Berg Avesta *'Type:' Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 800 **Avenger unleashes his noble phantasm, causing enemies who hurt him to receive damage in return as long as he doesn't die.'' ***Lv 1: Returns 1.40x of received damage ***Lv 2: Returns 1.55x of received damage ***Lv 3: Returns 1.70x of received damage ***Lv 4: Returns 1.85x of received damage ***Lv 5: Returns 2.00x of received damage ***Lv 6: Returns 2.25x of received damage **'Duration:' 11 seconds **'Cooldown:' 57 seconds **'Special:' Ignores B Scrolls. In the event of Avenger using Berg Avesta on False Assassin's illusions, the real False Assassin takes all the returned damage. Does not reflect damage caused by the passive swords in Unlimited Blade Works or Arrow Rain. Does not reflect damage caused by the last hit of Lighting Bombing II . **'Additional Details:' Only returns damage that Avenger suffers. Take note that it is possible to trigger Avalon with this ability. If used on Territory Explosion, Caster receives the returned damage. If Avenger is under the buff of Soul Link Scroll, the transfered damage received from any ally units can also be returned to the enemy when Berg Avesta is being Activated. Skills gained in True Form True Form: Unlimited Remains *'Type:' ??? *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Avenger summons minions to do his bidding. Minions split in two after attacking 8 times (the originator's expiration timer and health is reset). Minions have a -6HP/s regeneration. If Avenger is further than 6000 range from his minion, the minion degenerates twice as fast (-12hp/s) and has -50 armor. Has Creep damage and armor.'' ***Lv 1: 270 HP, 2''' armor, '''28-37 damage. 200 explosive damage. ***Lv 2: 320 HP, 3''' armor, '''38-47 damage. 300 explosive damage. ***Lv 3: 370 HP, 4''' armor, '''46-55 damage. 400 explosive damage. ***Lv 4: 420 HP, 5''' armor, '''54-64 damage. 500 explosive damage. ***Lv 5: 490 HP, 6''' armor, '''60-69 damage. 600 explosive damage. ***Lv 6: 560 HP, 7''' armor, '''66-75 damage. 700 explosive damage. **'Duration:' 30 seconds **'Cooldown:' 12 seconds **'Additional Details:' Explosive damage is considered Magical Damage, but is reduced by armor as well. Explosive damage is halved at the edges, explode has 200 AoE. Curse of Blood: Lifeswap *'Type:' ??? *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Swaps Avenger's and the target's hitpoints.'' **'Cast Range:' 150 **'Cast Time:' 0.2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 38 seconds **'Upgrade:' Enabled once Curse of Blood is purchased. Dust Explosion *'Type: '''Explosion *'Hotkey: D *'''Mana Cost: '''200 **Summons 5 minions around Avenger that explode causing 200 + Level of True Form x 100' 'to anyone near Avenger, stuns enemies for 1 second, and causes 300 damage to Avenger.' **'Area of Effect: 300 **Cast Time: 0.3 seconds. **'Cooldown: '''10 seconds. **'Special: 'Does 300 damage to Avenger. Cooldown cannot be reset by using Command Seals in Upgrade Shop (F3). Attributes Strengthened Night Transfiguration *'Stats Required: 8 **''Removes the cooldown on Night Transfiguration, and increases its range to 1000, but increases mana and HP cost to 100.'' Dual Wielding Attack *'Stats Required:' 16 **''Gives Avenger a 40% chance to do double attack.'' **''Deals 75 extra damage every critical attack.'' Curse of Blood *'Stats Required:' 16 **''Enables Curse of Blood: Lifeswap.'' Revenge Mark *'Stats Required:' 13 **''Enemies who kill Avenger are inflicted with a curse, dealing 500 damage instantly and 5% of their maximum HP per second for 50 seconds. This damage over time cannot kill the enemy. Grants Avenger's team vision of the enemy for as long as Revenge Mark is in place. Enemies may only obtain one revenge mark. Does not dispel Red Potion.'' *'Special:' If Avenger is killed by False Assassin's illusions, the Revenge Mark will appear on the real False Assassin. *'Additional Details:' The instant 500 damage can kill. Ignores B Scrolls, A Scrolls, Anti-Magic Potions, Spirit Link Scrolls. Bypasses Caster's Mana Shield. Nightmare *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Increases the level of all of Avenger's spells by one during the night. Goes over level limit.'' Endless 4 Day Loop(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast True Form: Spirit of Revenge and Berg Avesta within 4 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Avenger activates a four day loop, resetting his HP to what it was at the start of the loop every 3 seconds. Also resets the cooldowns of ALL spells and items that are in inventory every 3 seconds while this effect is active. Berg Avesta is active throughout the loop.'' **'Duration:' 12 seconds **'Cooldown:' 90 seconds Category:Servants